


Minus und Minus ergibt Plus, also wird zweimal kalt zu warm

by DaintyCrow



Series: Moments of Life [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Bucky Barnes Recovering, M/M, PTSD Bucky Barnes, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3905908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Er hätte bei seinem Waldspaziergang alles Mögliche erwartet, aber … das nicht.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minus und Minus ergibt Plus, also wird zweimal kalt zu warm

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Minus and minus gives plus, so cold and cold has to be warm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5698306) by [XenCrow (DaintyCrow)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/XenCrow)



„Wer bist du?“ die Stimme von dem Mann ihm gegenüber klang kalt. Einfach nur kalt. Keinerlei Emotion schwang darin mit. Keine Neugierde, oder Interesse, auch kein Hass. Einfach nur gar nichts. So als wäre er eingefroren.

„Und wer bist du?“ stellte er eine Gegenfrage und musterte seinen gegenüber kurz. Der Mann hatte dunkles Haar, dass ihm etwa bis zu den Schultern reichte, unter den Augen Ringe, die fast schon schwarz waren und statt eines normalen linken Armes einen aus Metall, auf dessen Schulter ein roter Stern abgebildet war. Seine Kleidung war vollständig schwarz und bedeckte, bis auf seine Hände, seinen Kopf und eben jenen Metallarm, seinen gesamten Körper. In den Händen hielt der Fremde eine Waffe, die genau auf ihn gerichtet war.

Er hatte eigentlich keine Antwort erwartet, umso überraschter war er, als er sie doch bekam. „Der Winter Soldier.“

Leicht legte er den Kopf schief, „Mehr nicht?“ wollte er wissen. Das war doch kein Name. Das war höchstens ein … Titel? Konnte man das so sagen?

Sein gegenüber schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf. Seine Waffe hatte er immer noch auf ihn gerichtet. Er hielt sie inzwischen allerdings leicht gesenkt. Er hatte 'den Winter Soldier' vor etwa einer Stunde hier in diesem Wald entdeckt und war ihm seitdem unentdeckt gefolgt, da ihn der Mann irgendwie fasziniert hatte. Er war so … anders. Zumindest anders als die ganzen anderen Menschen, die er kannte. Oder kennengelernt hatte.

Und er hatte so etwas … einsames. Ja genau. Einsam war das richtige Wort dafür. Oder traurig. Beides passte irgendwie. Aber nur zu seiner Ausstrahlung. Nicht zu der Art, wie er sprach, oder die Dinge anging.

Sein Glauben, ihm unbemerkt gefolgt zu sein wurde bereits vor etwa 30 Minuten zunichte gemacht, als ihm aufgefallen war, dass der dunkelhaarige im Kreis gelaufen war, um ihn in die Irre zu führen. Eine ziemlich dumme Idee wie er fand. Und spätestens, als der Fremde sich umgedreht, und mit einer Waffe auf ihn gezielt hatte, war er sich sicher gewesen.

Jetzt standen sie sich bereits einen längeren Zeitraum einfach nur gegenüber und starrten sich an.

„Wer bist du?“ wiederholte der Winter Soldier seine Frage und spannte sich noch etwas mehr an, als ohnehin schon, „Und warum verfolgst du mich?“

Er hob beide Arme, „Ich bin unbewaffnet,“ meinte er friedfertig. Das beantwortete zwar die Frage nicht, aber eine wirkliche Antwort hatte er auch nicht darauf. Warum verfolgte er den Mann? Eine ziemlich gute Frage eigentlich. Weil … Der Mann zog ihn einfach wie magisch an. Er wusste nicht warum. Er wusste nur, dass es so war.

„Gehörst du zu HYDRA?“ fragte sein Gegenüber weiter. Er konnte erkennen, wie der Mann schluckte und außerdem einen Schritt zurück machte und sich hektisch umsah, so als hätte er Angst.

Er schüttelte den Kopf, „Was genau ist HYDRA?“ Er wusste zwar, was EINE Hydra war, aber so, in Zusammenhang mit dieser Wortwahl, konnte er mit dem Begriff nichts anfangen.

Er konnte sehen, wie der bewaffnete tief Luft holte, und sich wieder zu beruhigen versuchte. Er schien ihm dennoch nicht direkt zu vertrauen oder ihm zu glauben. War ja auch kein Wunder. Er hätte sich selbst in dieser Situation auch nicht vertraut, „Zu wem gehörst du dann?“ fragte der Fremde weiter nach. Seine Stimme war immer noch genauso kalt, wie bei seinem ersten Satz, „SHIELD?“

Um Gottes willen nein! Warum sollte er zu DENEN gehören? „Und wenn es so wäre?“ fragte er stattdessen nach.

Sofort hob der Winter Soldier seine Waffe die wenige Millimeter wieder an und drückte blitzschnell ab.

„Knapp daneben ist auch vorbei,“ er konnte sich ein leises Auflachen nicht verkneifen. Die Kugel hatte ihn nicht mal ansatzweise gestreift.

Der Winter Soldier wirbelte herum, und sah ihm nun wieder genau ins Gesicht.

„Ich versichere dir, dass ich nicht zu SHIELD gehöre,“ meinte er beruhigend und legte wieder den Kopf schief, während er grinste, „Hast du wirklich keinen anderen Namen?“ fragte er dann wieder ernst geworden weiter.

Wieder ein Kopfschütteln seitens des Winter Soldier, bevor dieser innehielt, „Jemand hat mich mal Bucky Barnes genannt, aber ich kann nicht nicht daran erinnern, das gewesen zu sein.“

Bucky Barnes. Das klang doch schon eher wie ein richtiger Name. Nickend ging er einige Schritte auf diesen Barnes zu, doch der wich zurück und zielte wieder mit der Waffe, nur diesmal ohne abzudrücken.

„Das hat doch eben schon nicht geklappt.“ erklärte er in geduldigem Tonfall und ging unbeirrt weiter. Für jeden Schritt den er machte, ging Bucky ebenfalls einen … was ihm allerdings bereits nach kurzer Zeit verwehrt blieb, als er mit dem Rücken an einen Baum stieß und zusammenfuhr.

Irgendwas stimmte mit dem doch nicht. „Bist du verletzt?“ fragte er. Und warum bitte war er jetzt besorgt? Egal. Sah ja eh keiner.

Energisch schüttelte Bucky den Kopf. War das … Angst? Hatte der Angst vor ihm? „Ich tue dir nichts,“ er hob wieder die Hände und redete ruhig weiter, doch Bucky schüttelte nur fortwährend den Kopf und sackte langsam in sich zusammen.

Ja, jetzt war er sich sicher, dass es Angst war, die er von dem Mann ausgehen spürte. Aber warum hatte er solche Angst vor ihm?

„Bitte,“ hauchte der Fremde, „Ich will das nicht mehr. Ich will nicht zurück.“

Was nicht mehr? Und wohin zurück? Wovon sprach er?

„Bitte nicht,“ flüsterte Bucky wieder, und er überwand auch noch die letzten Schritte, um sich vor ihm niederzulassen.

„Ich tue dir nichts,“ wiederholte er, streckte eine Hand zu dem Gesicht des Mannes aus, hielt aber sofort inne, als dieser zurückschreckte und sogar eine Träne über sein Gesicht rollte.

„B-Bitte,“ flehte er schon fast.

„Hey schon gut. Ich will dir helfen,“ redete er weiterhin tröstlich auf ihn ein und versuchte ihn zu beruhigen.

…

Nach mindestens gefühlten und möglicherweise sogar echten Stunden, hatte sich der Dunkelhaarige endlich beruhigt. Oder zumindest soweit beruhigt, dass er nicht mehr weinte, sondern nur noch ganz leicht zitterte. Vielleicht lag das aber auch einfach daran, dass der in sich zusammengefallene Mann viel zu erschöpft war.

„Hey, schon gut.“ er beugte sich leicht vor, und legte dem Mann einen Arm um die Schulter. Er wusste selbst nicht, warum er es tat, aber irgendwie fühlte es sich gar nicht mal so schlecht an, „Beruhige dich, ich bin ja da. Ich helfe dir doch.“ tröstlich strich er mit seinen Händen immer wieder über den Rücken des Fremden, der nun auch langsam aufhörte zu zittern.

„Shhh … Ist ja gut.“ Er fühlte sich fast, als würde er mit einem kleinen Kind sprechen. Und gleichzeitig hatte er auch das Gefühl, es würde Bucky gut tun.

Dieser beruhigte sich nun endgültig (oder er brach endgültig zusammen, es konnte immerhin immer noch sein, dass er nur ruhiger wurde, weil er erschöpft war), lehnte sich an den Baum, an dem er vorhin zusammengesackt war und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Mehrmals atmete er tief durch und schloss dann sogar die Augen.

„Danke,“ flüsterte der Dukelhaarige nach einer Weile, so leise, dass er es schon fast nicht verstanden hätte.

Grinsend beugte er sich zu Bucky runter, „Gern geschehen,“ hauchte er ihm genauso leise ins Ohr und er konnte Spüren, wie ein Schauer durch den Körper des anderen Mannes ging. Sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter, und er zog den Kopf ein kleines Stück zurück, nur um sich dann wieder nach unten zu beugen und seine Lippen auf die des Fremden zu legen. Dieser riss erschrocken die Augen auf, wehrte sich aber auch nicht dagegen.

Es fühlte sich gut an. Wirklich gut.

Auch wenn er heute morgen sicher nicht damit gerechnet hätte, dass ihm sowas passieren würde, und er es wahrscheinlich sogar abgelehnt hätte, war er jetzt froh darüber, das alles so gelaufen war, wie es eben gelaufen war.

Langsam löste er seine Lippen wieder von Buckys und sah ihm in die Augen.

Bucky wirkte weder angespannt, noch sonst irgendwie sauer oder so. Er wirkte nur erstaunt. Mehrmals öffnete er den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, ließ es dann aber immer wieder.

„Ich weiß immer noch nicht, wie du heißt,“ brachte der jung aussehende Mann schlussendlich hervor.

Ein paar Sekunden überlegte er und begann schließlich noch breiter zu Grinsen, bevor er antwortete, „Ich bin Loki.“


End file.
